


Live in Five

by wormhourdeluxe



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sort of? - Freeform, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, no innocent rotoms hurt in this fic, probably missing tags as usual, raihan is a bit Lot of an eboy, theyre in love but do they acknowledge that..... of course not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormhourdeluxe/pseuds/wormhourdeluxe
Summary: Raihan didn’t even remember what exactly started it. Maybe it was him, maybe it was Leon— that the loser of their matches would owe more than clout or cash.It was probably his own fault, that he was stuck here now.(Raihan is a sore loser in more ways than one.)
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 208





	Live in Five

It started a couple of years ago, and Raihan was almost certain it was his fault. 

Not that he would be _admitting_ that to anyone but Raihan was sure everyone already knew. Galar’s lovely, magnificent, kind, _pure_ champion would never bet sex on a televised Pokémon match after all. Even if it would be an easy reward. Leon didn’t have that sort of motive or drive. 

Leon wasn’t Raihan, who absolutely would (and _did_ ) do exactly that. 

Not that he had intended to just end up whoring himself out to Galar’s champion on a regular basis. Raihan had started this bet with full intentions of milking his rewards to the fullest– he had been too arrogant. Too focused on the fantasy of besting the champion. In all ways. 

(Raihan had stopped lying to himself by 15 that how he felt wasn’t exactly just rivalry.) 

But this was the first time it was going to be so _public._

Raihan was used to rendezvous behind closed doors. Getting fucked against the lockers in the back of the stadium post tournaments, dropping to his knees in his barely used office in Hammerlocke. Worship was one of the few things Raihan did privately. Leon valued his privacy, after all– as much as he valued his winning streak. 

The champion’s golden eyes were intense. They pinned him where he stood. “You know I don't do losing, Raihan,” he said. It wasn’t loud. Raihan felt a shiver go down his spine anyway. Leon always had a way of making everything seem exponentially severe. As if there was no other option than the extremes. His gaze alone made Raihan’s knees a little weak. The sweat on the back of his neck had barely even dried, chest still heaving a little from their battle. “Are you sure you want this?” 

His phone was in his hands, still and silent where he held out between them. Raihan was almost equally affronted and aroused at Leon’s foresight to have left his Rotom somewhere else. Of course he still somehow managed to rub in how he knew he’d win. 

Not that Raihan doubted Leon would win. He had come to expect it, both his mind and body. Especially his body. Losing had started to trigger a new chain reaction for him– the moment Duraludon fell a sharp spark would shiver down his spine and settle in his hips. He doubted Leon hadn’t noticed how his posture always shifted at the end of their matches now. 

(Everyone knew not to disturb him after battling Leon, with how sore he could get. For such a kind and contained champion, Leon was _rough.)_

The bleachers were empty, the audience was gone. It was just him and Leon on the pitch. 

Raihan’s mouth was dry as he reached out and turned the smartphone on. 

Immediately, firm hands grabbed Raihan. The dragon tamer gasped as he hit the floor. His legs sprawled out and Leon wasted no time in shoving them aside, using his weight to pin Raihan down against the grass. “Live in five,” the champion whispered into his ear. Raihan flushed as his hands tugged at his shorts, one of Leon’s hands sliding across his navel and under the elastic band while the other shoved his shirt and hoodie up to his collar. He was never sure where to put his own hands– Raihan wasn’t allowed to touch Leon. He was the loser, after all (and just _thinking_ about the implications of that, that Leon might have decided this knowing the real reason behind Raihan’s bet made his head spin–). Trying just meant his shirt being used to pin his wrists to the lockers, or secured under a firm hand that had no right making his mouth water so _much–_

There was no time to even make a sound. Raihan jumped when deft fingers slid down between his legs, pausing— Leon grinned cheerfully at him. 

“Aw, you prepped yourself!” The champion praised. “Good job mate. You’re learning,” and _Arceus_ that made Raihan want to arch up and _bite him, this bastard—_ he jerked in surprise as two fingers pressed into him, curling with practiced ease right into his prostate. It barely burned. Raihan bit down on his whine before it could embarrass him more than he already was. “I’ll be quick, then. Don’t want to keep our fans waiting.” The pads of his fingers rubbed obscenely down into Raihan’s sweet spot. Leon’s unbearable smile wouldn’t lessen, only seeming to brighten the louder Raihan got, the more he gasped and arched into those hands. 

The phone, upright on the grass by Raihan’s head, glowed with the slowly circling symbol of a connecting livestream. 

A hand on Raihan’s hip was not enough to warn him. _“Shit!”_ He hissed, flailing a little as Leon slid his fingers free and manhandled him onto his hands and knees, yanking his shorts down over the curve of his ass. The familiar head of Leon’s cock circling his hole made his breath hitch involuntarily. Leon really had taken to this quickly, despite it all. Confident after the third repeat of this, of pounding Raihan in a haze of victory and lingering adrenaline–

The livestream connected just as Leon stuffed Raihan full, forcing a strangled cry out of him. 

Everyone was going to be watching. Who knew which of their friends might be seeing them? Raihan was sure of it, was far too aware of it— all eyes were on them. On him getting fucked. 

Leon pressed down, _in._ Raihan felt his breath wheeze slowly out of him as Leon held him still, feeling as if all his strength was getting pushed out of him the harder Leon pinned him against the pitch. His legs trembled against the grass. With his cheek pressed to the ground, he could just barely watch Leon lean down to prop the phone up in his hand. Directing the camera towards them– towards _him._ Raihan’s hips jolted. He felt a little like crying when Leon shifted on top of him, preying Raihan’s legs apart with his own and keeping them there; keeping him still. Obedient. 

“Say hello,” Leon chirped. _Arceus_ was that unfair. How could he manage to sound so goddamn chipper when Raihan was this far gone, this quickly wrung out— “don't want to be rude to our audience!” 

His free hand trailed from Raihan’s thigh to his jaw. Raihan clenched his teeth together as Leon effortlessly forced him to make eye contact with the phone— with the camera, with his own flushed face, with the open chat moving so quickly he could barely read it. Barely. _“Lee,”_ he grit out. 

**_Haha, he really does have a fuckable face though—_ **

**_Get him champ beat him down—_ **

**_Can you angle the camera better? I want a clearer shot of his face—_ **

**_Now thats a power move—_ **

**_Theyre both so hot what m i supposed to DO—_ **

**_Ahh he sounds so cute?!? im—_ **

**_Fuck him harder leon!! pound him into the dirt like he deserves—_ **

**_Lol if this was the reward we got for beating raihans gym—_ **

Too many comments. So many— how many people were watching? “Leo— _ah!”_ Raihan nearly smashed his head into the phone as Leon thrust deep into him, the strength behind that singular move enough to force his hips flush to the floor. “Leon, _Leon,_ _fuck—“_

There was a little laugh, somewhere above Raihan’s head. Hot breath hit the shell of his ear and he shivered helplessly at the brush of lips to delicate skin. “Your 100th loss,” Leon said. “And just like you promise, we’re live-streaming it.” He settled back, free hand trailing from Raihan’s jaw down his back and the dragon trainer wailed as he felt Leon spread him open to reveal his hole to the camera. It was hard to focus on much else— hard to ignore how hundreds, _thousands_ of people were avidly watching as Leon’s cock stretched him wide and _ruined_ him— “The chat _loves_ you Raihan. Why don’t you clench down for our loyal viewers?” 

He already _knew_ they were watching. It was impossible not to be aware. Yet the blunt reminder made Raihan’s hips jump, squirming with a high pitched cry as Leon angled his thrusts down against his prostate. The pitch was uncomfortable against his dick but somehow the raw friction of it just made him hotter and hotter. The kind of discomfort that left him writhing, straining against Leon’s grip despite knowing there was no way he had the bare strength (or desire) to force the Champion off of him. 

“They want to see you come,” Leon whispered. Raihan’s eyes fixed on his hand, clenched white in the grass, and braced himself. He failed to contain the wrecked whine when Leon’s hand slipped down his shivering thigh to brush the length of his cock. Speaking was– was _impossible,_ was a _risk–_ _“I want to see it too.”_

Leon’s fingers tightened around the head of his dick. Raihan’s teeth buried themselves in his gloved hand just in time to muffle a scream. His hips were so _unfairly_ angled— forcing the weight of Leon’s cock against his sweet spot over and over. Raihan had a lot of stamina but Leon had always— _would_ always be _better—_ always able to keep going. Taking his rewards and his pleasure. Forcing Raihan open over the girth of his cock, fucking him sweaty and shrill-voiced in the locker room after dark, pinning him to the stage, spreading his legs wide open. Always taking, taking, _taking_ as was his right, because Raihan _had agreed to this_ —

Leon moaned, his voice seeming to vibrate out of his and right into Raihan’s ear as he leaned forward. Raihan could imagine his eyes squeezing shut, hair falling forward and tickling Raihan’s shoulder blades as he bowed his head the way he always did when he was close. The phone shakily dropped to the pitch to let firm fingers dig bruises into Raihan’s hips. Raihan choked out a gasp. His fingers dig uselessly into the pitch. 

On a whim, his eyes caught on the livestream and _stuck._

**_Fuck yeah cum in that slut._ **

**_I want to see him break._ **

**_Hold him down and use him._ **

**_Yes, finally—_ **

Raihan’s vision fizzled out. His orgasm hit him with all the sudden impact of a train wreck– slamming into him so violently that he spasmed under Leon’s hands. The strangled scream he made didn’t manage to be muffled into his hand. 

Leon just laughed thinly, shoving Raihan down into the dirt by his tense shoulders and fucking him straight through his high. _“T-tha-at’s– it’s–”_ He stuttered out, a flimsy and overwhelmed protest. The choked, staccato little cries every touch wrenched out of him went straight to the Champion’s head, making him go harder, _faster,_ chasing his own orgasm in the body trembling under him. 

Raihan’s eyes rolled back a little just as Leon came deep in his ass. 

“G-good job!” Leon praised breathlessly. He was still shaking, but the exhilaration bubbling up in him at the sight of Raihan collapsing under him, twitching and fucked out, made him feel overwhelmingly _giddy._ Affection came easily, flooding through him and all he abruptly wanted was to pick Raihan up and hold him (he knew Raihan would let him. At this point, Leon would be stupid to think Raihan wouldn’t let him do _anything_ to him). There was no response when he gently pet Raihan’s lower back. Still, he traced those spasming muscles under Raihan went limp and boneless under his hands, until his breathing evened out enough to speak again. “You did _beautifully,_ love. I’m proud of you.” 

A glance at the chat made him laugh. That was a _lot_ of heart emojis. 

Gently, Leon plucked the phone up from the pitch. It had been a small drop but he checked for cracks anyway, happy to find no damage. It was easy to forget not to just let your phone go, since there was usually a Rotom in it to catch any slips, but it was still fine. 

Raihan whined quietly when Leon leaned back a little on his heels to point the camera down. His breath caught at the sight of his cock slowly sliding out of Raihan, the other trainer’s rim still twitching and tightly clinging to him. The more the pulled out, the more of his cum followed. It slid down Raihan’s trembling thighs, dripping to the pitch. His hips were the only part of him still managing to stay up even with how his legs shook feebly. 

He was a sight. Collapsed under Leon, jaw dropped and drooling and sweaty. Leon could make out the beginnings of bruises in the shape of his fingers settling into Raihan’s hips. 

_Encore,_ the chat cried. 

**_Fuck him again! fill him up_ **

**_Look at him hes so fucked out—_ **

**_He’s spilling! u gotta replace it all now, what a waste_ **

**_Can he cum again??_ **

**_Shoulda fucked his throat first, maybe next time_ **

**_Arceus pls tell me theres a next time_ **

Leon shook his head fondly. He honestly wouldn’t _mind_ a second round, but... Raihan groaned weakly when Leon slid completely out of him. The other trainer barely had the energy to react to Leon sliding his fingers up his inner thighs, catching the escaped cum to finger it gently past his rim. His walls were hot and spastic around Leon. Still twitching, squelching filthy wet with every twist of his fingers. All he got was a whiny moan and a shudder when he experimentally jabbed at Raihan’s prostate. The chat exploded with more yelling. 

His cock twitched with interest. Leon quickly tucked it back into his shorts before scooping the dragon tamer up off the pitch. 

“Thanks for joining us this round!” Leon smiled for the camera. He was tired, his legs ached. Everything was starting to feel sore like a bruise. All the frenzied adrenaline of a Pokémon battle was finally wearing off into something soft— it didn’t help when Raihan sleepily pressed his face into the crook of his neck, lips brushing his throat. “I hope everyone had a _champion_ time. See you next battle!” A wink, a pose (careful, didn’t want to disturb Raihan—) and the chat sent a last burst of cherry goodbyes and a handful of calls for an encore before flicking off. 

Leon jumped a little when teeth caught his Adam’s apple. Raihan’s eyes were half-lidded and dazed when he looked down, pupils almost slit in their focus on him. It never failed to get his heart beating. All that intensity, always settled straight on him like an arrow to the heart. “You owe me dinner,” Raihan grumbled. Another sharp nip to Leon’s throat. If he wasn’t careful, he was going to end up with another string of dark marks… then again, they had just had sex live. Leon was pretty sure Rose was going to scold him for something like visible hickies after _that._ “...and a bath. You better _pamper_ me, you wanker.” 

He said it as if it would be a _punishment_ to Leon, the madman. The rewards just kept coming, didn’t they? 

_God, he’s so cute._ _I’m so lucky._

Leon pressed a kiss over drooping eyelids, watching as they slid shut under his lips. A happy little hum vibrated up out of Raihan’s chest. “Of course, Love,” he murmured. Arceus, it was just like him to get sappy _now_ of all times... “Go to sleep. I’ll take care of you. Thank you for this.” 

A light snore was muffled into Leon’s collar as the champion carried his rival off the pitch.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been all thats in my head since i saw [this art](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/77886332) and [this art](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/77918332) on pixiv and i wrote literally all of it in an hour last night instead of sleeping :/ its the usual
> 
> welcome to my current only non-one-piece related porn sadkjbhfdjn im very gay for leon and raihan both,, this is not an original idea tbh but i could read this concept over and over ngl


End file.
